Long distance, it works for us
by dreft26
Summary: "you're right, people say long distance is the death of any relationship, but it works for us."
1. Maya

**Well there are several stories that I should have updated long ago, yet I find myself starting several other smaller projects, shame on me. So just to explain to the people anticipating updates on the other bigger stories why there haven't been all that many. I had decided that i wanted to finish up the GMW sequel first and after that came military service. things have calmed down now though and thus i find myself having more time to write. the result of all this freetime is this story(which in reality only took me three hours to write). I'll try to update some of the other stories soon, but i hope that you'll continue to be patient with me.**

"I don't get how you do it," Riley commented as she walked alongside Maya back to their dorm. "If it had been me and Farkle I don't know how I would have survived." Maya laughed a bit at that because of how true it was. Ever since that strange day when Riley and Farkle got together and the world stooped making sense they had been attached at the hip, she just couldn't imagine one without the other there.

"Well it's not like we don't talk though, we skype almost every day, sometimes for about four hours. Besides, we're not like you and Farkle who seem to have developed a need to swap spit with each other constantly." Riley's cheeks reddened and she hastily looked around to see if anyone had heard Maya's comment.

"Maya! What if someone had heard, you don't go around saying stuff like that in public."

"Yeah right, as if there is anyone here on this campus that hasn't seen you and Farkle in one of your make out sessions. Anyways as I said we're not like you two so for us it works just being able to talk to each other. Not to say I don't miss the occasional kiss though, and being able to lie with my head in his lap as I painted is something I miss. Still we do see each other like once a month at least so it's like I just make sure to get my fill whenever I can."

"Well I just know that that wouldn't have been enough for me and Farkle, but it really does seem to work really well for you guys so that's good. Are you still planning to move up there for your third year?" Maya could tell that Riley didn't like talking about that, heck neither did she. They'd always been together ever since that day when Maya broke into her bay all those years ago, but there was just something about being there in Texas with Lucas for his last year that seemed so natural to her (damn bastard graduating a year early). He'd also promised that he'd come back to New York to work after he'd finished his studies so naturally she would go back to NYU for her last year.

"Yeah, that's the idea, I just want to see how it would be to be a transfer student for a year. Plus, I figured with all the jokes I make about his Texan heritage I owe it to him to check out how it really is to live there. Don't worry though, nothing can ever stop me from spending senior year with you. You're going out to study with Farkle later right?" Riley brightened up at the mentioning of senior year, sure it was about two and a half years along the road, but ever since middle school she'd always loved the idea of being the kings and queens of the school.

"Yeah, I assumed you already had plans to talk to Lucas so of course I'm going out." She said sticking her tongue out in a very Riley like manner. She'd made it clear on several occasions that she didn't like being around whenever Maya was talking to Lucas over skype or phone. Maya failed to see what the harm was in talking about certain subjects, to her it was way more gross watching Riley eat Farkle's face. She'd had to ask Lucas on several occasions if they looked like that too, he reassured her that no one could ever look like that while kissing except for those two.

"Great, because his classes end in a couple of hours so we have a "date" I guess you would call it right after."

"Don't you have homework to do?" back in middle school that would have been a stupid question, Maya hardly cared about her grades back then which resulted in D's more often than not on her tests. Once they reached high school Maya really started to pick up her grades. This had a lot to do with one of Mr. Matthews' lessons about permanent record, with it came the realization that Maya didn't want her permanent record to be something she was embarrassed about. She ended up picking up her grades with a lot of help from her friends, Lucas in particular helped her with several courses.

"What do you think I'm doing with the two hours I have until Lucas is done? That's how I always manage to get my homework done. It's actually a great system, talking to Lucas works as some kind of reward for doing my class assignments. Plus, he won't let me read any of his projects unless I do my homework first." Maya pouted and Riley giggled.

"I don't get how Lucas manages it though, he gets perfect grades, mind you not Farkle grades, but perfect. Yet he still manages to find time for you and write at the same time. On top of that he's taking an extra subject so that he can graduate early. How can one person manage all that?"

"Don't ask me," Maya said and shrugged her shoulders. "I've known all along that he's not normal so I've just stopped questioning it. He sometimes tells me that he'd writing instead of taking notes during his classes, but I don't think that that's with his grades." She continued as she opened the door to their room.

"Riley! You have to clean up your mess, your clothes are everywhere. This was why I told you that you have to start waking up the same time as I do even when you don't have morning classes."

"But it's so early!" Riley groaned. "Can't I just get better at cleaning up the mess?"

"I don't know, you tell me. This has been going on for quite some time now, maybe you could stop being out with Farkle until midnight every night that way you wouldn't be so tired in the mornings. But he says he gets enough sleep as it is and that he'd rather stay up with me than go to bed early."

"Well you can tell him that if he doesn't let you go to sleep earlier I'm going to start claiming you for girls' night four nights a week okay?" Maya said and she could see how afraid Riley was just from the thought of Maya making reality of her threats.

"You wouldn't dare!" she said and pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"Well if you don't stop leaving a mess here we'll see." Maya told her and tossed a sweater that Riley had apparently considered wearing. "one more question before I let you off the hook for now, is that my sweater?"

"If it was then it wouldn't be laying here now would it?" Riley answered back while laughing nervously."

"Okay, why don't you just finish cleaning up your mess and ten you can run off to find your little Minkus."

It took Riley about half an hour to finish putting all the clothes back in the closet during which Maya couldn't focus on her homework. So when Lucas surprised her by calling early she had just barely managed to finish up the last bit of her English assignment.

"Hey beautiful, did you finish up all your work?" Maya nodded, a bright smile played on her face, one that was reserved for Lucas only.

"You make it seem like I'm doing so much when compared to you I'm barely doing anything at all."

"Hey, I could never do what you're doing so don't ever sell yourself short like that Maya."

"Hmm are you talking about sharing dorm room with Riley or taking art classes, because even though you can't draw for shit I have to admit that you might find living with Riley a bigger problem." Lucas cracked up at that and Maya loved it. She loved the fact that her jokes always made Lucas laugh, she knew that he found it genuinely funny.

"You might be right there. I remember how her bedroom was back when she was still living with her parents. Sometimes I even found clothes stuck in her bay window that she loved so much. How is she dealing with the no bay window thing at NYU."

"It's a slow progress, but she's learning to deal with it. Don't tell her, but with all the time that she's using to make out with Farkle I'm not sure she would have spent all that mch time sitting there anyways."

"Who knows? Maybe they'd just end up taking their make out sessions there instead of everywhere else?"

"Don't you dare put that idea in her head, that window is sacred and shouldn't be used for stuff like that." Maya said trying to put on a serious face.

"Oh, then I guess that time last year, it shouldn't have happened then?"

"Well that one doesn't count, you've said it yourself, we're not as gross as they are."

"Well that's true, but we're not as innocent as they are either, don't you think that Riley is going to be pretty pissed at us if she finds out?"

"That's a pretty big if though, I don't plan on telling her about it anytime soon." They both cracked up at that. "I still can't believe that I'm this lucky."

"Lucky? Most people would hate our situation, I have the most beautiful girl in the world and I can't even see her whenever I want to, most people would have gone insane."

"Yeah? Well we're not most people, I love you too much to let something as simple as a little bit of distance get in the way of us." Maya smirked.

"you're right, people say long distance is the death of any relationship, but it works for us."

 **Hope you enjoyed this little chapter, it was actually going to be a oneshot, but after writing it out I decided to add a little chapter which will hopefully be out sometime next week. we'll see how that turns out. U** **ntil next time.**


	2. Lucas

**So it took me one day to write another chapter, at this rate I might get done with the other projects by 2018? Seriously though, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one.**

"I don't get how you can keep hitting on every pretty girl that you see." Lucas told Daimon. He just didn't understand how Daimon could just discard a lost case as soon as he found someone new that he liked.

"Hey we can't all be like you. In my case I'm actually more surprised by you, you could seriously have any girl that you wanted here yet you're not even remotely interested in them at all. I mean, I know you have a girlfriend, but she's like a plain ride away from you. It's not normal to want to stay in a long distance relationship, much less for two years like you're planning on doing." Lucas merely shrugged.

"Well if it's not going to work out with Maya then it won't with anyone so I'm spending these two years with her no matter how little we actually see of each other. Now, what do I have to do keep you away from the dorm room?" Lucas asked and he could see Daimon's eyes light up, this was not going to be cheap.

"You're probably going to be skyping for about three hours so I'll let you go with enough to pay for three muffins." Lucas pulled out his wallet and found the money.

"Here's for a fourth as well, I'm planning on making good use of the free time our teacher gave us."

"Remind me again how you get such good grades please? You spend your entire free time with your girlfriend and instead of actually taking notes you're writing on that book of yours. It's completely unfair."

"I do my homework and I remember most of the stuff that the teacher talks about even without taking notes. Besides, writing is more of a way to keep my hands busy while I focus on what the teacher says. The reason why I won't ever make it as an author is that most authors write way better than a guy that merely scribbles crap don on paper. "

"Crap on paper? You've gotta be kidding me man, I've read some of it. It's amazing, the only reason why you'll never make it as an author is that you won't ever believe enough in yourself to actually go through with the progress of actually sending in your script."

"You weren't supposed to read it, it's not ready for anyone to see yet." Lucas complained.

"Yeah right, is that what you told your girlfriend too? Because when I asked her to send me some of it the one time I talked to her she had quite a lot that she could send me." Lucas bit his lip to keep himself from swearing.

"Dammit Maya! Well she's special okay? Wait how the heck did you manage to talk to her? She hasn't come to Texas since before I got to know you, up until now I've done all the travelling."

"Well let's just say that if you leave your pc in the middle of a skype conversation I might take advantage of it. It's actually a miracle that I haven't done it more than once, then again the muffins here are delicious."

"well good to know, that won't happen anymore thanks to you." Lucas said and opened the door to their room. "You're going out right away right?"

"Chill, I know that you're impatient, but I have to fix a few small things first. You could always go ahead and start the conversation with me in the room."

"Yeah right, there's a few reasons as to why Maya can do that with Riley there, that's because Riley already know everything about Maya so she' not afraid that I'll spill something important. The second one is that the very subjects that we discuss are enough to drive Riley away almost immediately. None of those reasons apply to you."

"Oh, so you're afraid that Maya is going to spill some embarrassing secret about you? C'mon dude, she's your girlfriend she wouldn't do that."

"Oh yes she would, I know Maya, she wouldn't just settle for one embarrassing secret, she'd tell you them all. Just look at how easy you got to my stories and I don't even think she intended for me to ever get to know that one. It's going to be ten times worse if she knows that I'm listening."

"Man your girlfriend seems crazy, can't wait to meet her. And also, who's this Riley girl, is she available?"

"One track mind as always I see, but no she isn't. she's in a relationship with my best friend back in New York, a relationship that I can't even begin to understand." It was true, you would think that with Maya's crazy nature that they'd be the couple that were all over each other all the time, but no."

"Hm so no available friends then? I'm bored thanks for the muffins, always a pleasure doing business with you." Brandon tipped and imaginary hat much like Lucas used to do to annoy Maya and exited the room. Lucas decided that he would have to make sure that Maya didn't see him doing that or he'd never hear the end of it. He hastily found his laptop from his backpack and started it. Sure he didn't want to sound needy, but he wasn't going to spend any less time with Maya than he needed to. Even if it was only skype.

"Hey, beautiful." Lucas greeted her as her gorgeous face showed up on his screen. "Hope you managed to finish up your homework a bit early today."

"Nah, I decided to be extra slow today so I won't be able to talk to you today." Maya answered back with a grin on her face that told Lucas she was just spouting bullshit.

"Oh, okay then, in that case I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas tried to seem completely serious as he made a big point of moving his mouse up to cancel the call.

"no wait! I just decided that I'll do it later, I have time after all." Lucas cracked up at that.

"I knew it, you have to learn some form of poker face Maya."

"And here I figured that with us being so far apart from each other it might get easier to fool you over time, no such luck then."

"About that, I heard from Brandon that you sent him a part of my story. You weren't supposed to do that."

"On second thought, homework it is." Maya said while trying to look as innocent as possible as she ended the call.

"Damn it Maya!" Lucas said he tried to call her up again.

 **Please tell me what you think, I live for your feedback so if you don't start giving me sometime soon, well...**


End file.
